You were my love
by YxJ Romance
Summary: Seems like it was love


It was another day in a cocktail bar as young 14 year old fish/dragon demon girl named Juri was working. She always dreamed to find her true love and yet that day has come. Kuronue was dragging his friend on the ground  
>-Oh come on Yoko! Have fun for once!-Kuronue said<br>-I don't want to!-Yoko hissed  
>Kuronue got tired of this and threw the fox on his shoulder<br>-Let me go you creep!-He shouted  
>Once they got on the bar Yoko smacked Kuronue<br>-What was that four?!-Kuronue asked  
>As they walked in Yoko noticed a girl being teased by guys<br>-Well look here what a pretty meal we have!-One guy said  
>Yoko walked over and smacked them all<br>-That's not a way to threat a girl! I suggest you all run before your all dead!-He said  
>They ran away<br>-You alright?-He asked  
>-Yeah thanks-She said<br>Once they looked at each others eyes they blushed  
>-Oh look at the happy love birds!-Kuronue shouted with a whistle<br>They noticed that they been looking at each other and quickly turned away..  
>After 2 years passed away and Juri could never forget that nice and handsome fox demon..<br>-Yoko! You coming are not?-Kuronue asked  
>Yoko was in silence..That beautiful and kind girl was on his mind..<br>-Yoko! I am not that patient as I used to be!-Kuronue was getting annoyed  
>Yoko could never tell that he has fallen in love..<br>-Yoko!-Kuronue shouted  
>Tears were falling from the eyes of Yoko and Juri.. They thought that they both moved on..<br>-Yoko? Are you crying?-Kuronue asked looking at a boy under sheets of his bed  
>He was crying deep..<br>-Juri? What is the matter?-Koto asked  
>-I was in love with one of fox demons Koto..Maybe he died?-Juri cried<br>-Why would you even think that?! My brother would never die and leave you-Koto argued  
>-You really think so?-Juri asked looking at her<br>-Yes Juri. Yoko is not like others. Yoko is kind and he is really loyal-Koto explained about her brother  
>-Thanks Koto. Your right I should go and tell him how I feel!-Juri said as she rushed out of her room<br>Meanwhile  
>-Yoko..why are you crying?-Kuronue asked touching him<br>-Leave me alone!-He cried  
>-I know what is this about, Your in love with that girl Juri. She loves you Yoko! You should rush to her right now and tell her how you feel!-Kuronue said<br>-But..-He tried to finish  
>-Your going to go out on a special night so come and look what I got for you!-Kuronue said leading him<br>Meanwhile with the girls  
>Juri looked at a beautiful red dress and heels. There were a golden necklace<br>-Come one Juri. We need you to change!-Koto said dragging her  
>2 hours came as Juris hair was lose and she was wearing red lip-stick<br>-You look amazing Juri-Koto said crying looking at a wonderful job she did  
>Meanwhile with the boys<br>-Here is your black tuxedo and your shoos. Now how about I?-Kuronue asked  
>-No way!-Yoko finished<br>-Now you go where your tuxedo and get ready to look Sexy!-Kuronue said  
>After 2 hours Yoko came out<br>-Well Id say Juri will love this!-Kuronue said looking at him  
>The door bell rang<br>-Yoko! Your girl is here!-Kuronue said  
>-Um..Hi Juri. You look beautiful-Yoko said blushing<br>-You look nice to Yoko-She said Blushing  
>-Have fun you two and don't forget protection!-Koto said<br>They looked at the sky all night  
>-What did they mean by protection anyway?-She asked<br>-Its there silly logic mind-He said  
>(-_- really? Instead they could have said that I love you)<br>-Hey Yoko, I have to tell you something-Juri said  
>-What is it?-He asked<br>-I got engaged Yoko.. I am getting married after 2 days-Juri said knowing those words…  
>Those words were so painful.. Yoko was just about to say that he loves her and know..<br>-Yoko where are you going?-Juri asked  
>-Going home..before I leave..I want to wish you happy life..I loved you Juri-Yoko sobbed and walked away<br>Juri walked away to see her future husband..She knew that it was painful but truth can hurt  
>It was midnight..Kuronue was waiting for the happy couple..He noticed Yoko all bleeding with tears<br>-Yoko? What happened to you? Where is Juri?-Kuronue asked  
>-Why you made me go to that stupid cocktail bar?! Why you wanted me to fall in love with her?!-He cried and ran to his room<br>Meanwhile with the girls  
>Juri came back home with tears<br>-Juri?-Koto asked looking at her  
>-Why you made me work in that cocktail bar?! Why you wanted me to fall in love with him?-Juri cried as she ran to her room<br>Kuronue wanted to talk with the fox, he tried to open the door but it was locked  
>-Yoko? Yoko? Let me in, its me Kuronue-Kuronue said<br>Kuronue heard a scream and went outside. A woman holding a body of Yoko. Kuronue noticed that the window is broken  
>-Yoko! What the hell did you do?!-Kuronue asked his friend<br>-I loved her..She left my love..she hated me-Yoko cried and he died in Kuronues arms  
>-Yoko! Why did I let you do this?! Forgive me!-Kuronue cried<br>2 days after the big day came for Juri..  
>-What?! My brother did what?!-Koto asked with a gasp<br>-Huh? Koto whats wrong?-Juri asked  
>-Yoko fell of the window..-Koto cried<br>Juri gasped.. he died  
>-I cant believe it...-Juri cried<br>-Love! Lets get married!-Shouted Suzuki  
>-Suzuki..Yoko died-Cried Koto<br>-What?!-He gasped  
>Juri thought..why Yoko?<br>-Juri….-A voice came  
>-Yoko?-She asked<br>-Juri..why? I died for you..-Yoko said his last words  
>-Wait Yoko! I loved you to!-Juri cried as she fell of the window<br>Juri fell of the widow when someone catch her  
>-What are you doing?-Yoko asked her<br>-I want to die to-She said  
>-No love..It will break my heart more-He said<br>-Love..-Juri said  
>But she noticed that he was gone..she walked away..forever<br>THE END


End file.
